goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 96
Clairvoyance (千里眼, Senrigan) is the 96th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Tanigaki and Cikapasi are out hunting in a forest when Tanigaki points out the presence of a bear that was recently in the area. Hearing this, Cikapasi gets scared but Tanigaki says the tracks are old so the bear may no longer be around. Cikapasi then tells him that the Ainu have a special charm to keep bears away by revealing their crotch to the bear which should cause them to run away. When Cikapasi asks Tanigaki if he would do that too, he says he'll just shoot the bear but Cikapasi misunderstands him. Back in Yubari, the shady man is telling Inkarmat to hurry and get ready for their appointment with the Yubari coal mining company and says if she does things right, she'll be well compensated. The man tells her about he finds coal and that he needs to find Chizuko so that he can make money off of her. Inkarmat then calls him by his name Aohara, which causes him to get nervous. They meet up with some people from the mining company and one of them, Saeki pulls out an envelope and asks them to figure out what's inside as a test. When Saeki starts to doubt Inkarmat, Aohara begins to defend her and threatens to head home already. Aohara notices Inkarmat off doing something and asks what she's doing and she tells him about her psychic sense which would allow her to find what she's looking for. She then leads the men to another location and Tanigaki and Cikapasi who has returned to town noticed her and the men she is with. Inkarmat leads the men to where the true Chizuko Mifune is and she is surprised to see them, asking how Aohara knew where she is. Upon meeting her, the representatives from the coal mining company realizes their true nature and leaves, turning down Aohara's deal. Aohara, who is visibly upset, takes out a gun and tells his men to tie up Inkarmat despite Chizuko's pleas. Nearby, Tanigaki and Cikapasi argue about what they should do with Inkarmat and Tanigaki relents after hearing Cikapasi's resolve. When Cikapasi sees Inkarmat tied up in a suggestive way, he gets aroused and rolls around on the floor and Tanigaki tells him about the nature of being a man, to which Cikapasi is amazed at. Tanigaki leaps out and tells Aohara to let Inkarmat go, but he just mocks him and the gun he is using. Tanigaki then responds by shooting his right thumb off and then clubbing one of the men with the butt of his rifle. As Tanigaki attempts to reload his rifle, the other man picks up Aohara's gun but is caught off guard by Cikapasi who reveals his crotch to him. Having finished his reload, Tanigaki takes aim and shoots the man in the shoulder, claiming that they are having one hell of a trip. Character Appearances (in order) *Yoshitake Shiraishi (cover) *Hyakunosuke Ogata (cover) *Kano Ienaga (cover) *Kiroranke (cover) *Saichi Sugimoto (cover) *Asirpa (cover) *Tatsuma Ushiyama (cover) *Kiyohiro Suzukawa (cover) *Shinpachi Nagakura (cover) *Toshizou Hijikata (cover) *Cikapasi *Genjirou Tanigaki *Inkarmat *Aohara *Chizuko Mifune Category:Chapters Category:Volume 10